The Great Prophecy: The Mark of Athena
by Magicalis Writer
Summary: The Mark of Athena in a whole new point of view-mine. A story of humor, action, adventure, and romance! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was finally perfect. Annabeth was on the Argo II, which was going to be at Camp Jupiter within the hour, and Percy would be reunited with his other family. That's when Octavian fired the cannon. There were a few shouts, and several of the Legion members ran towards the shore.

"OCTAVIAN!" Percy yelled, coming up to the demigod who was looking towards the lake in anger.

"Looks closely, Perseus Jackson. What do you see?" Octavian snarled, pointing a hand that was holding a teddy bear at the sea. At first, all Percy could see were the crashing waves. Then he saw it. A ship shielded by the Mist.

"What is it?" Reyna asked from behind him.

"It looks like… a ship. It's doesn't belong to a mortal though… it's shielded by the Mist." Percy answered. "Should I sink their ship?"

"No, Percy. That would be foolish. Wait until they get closer, and we can identify if they are our allies or enemies. In the mean time, go alert all five of the Cohorts. If they are monsters, then we'll need as much help as possible." Reyna commanded. Percy looked hesitantly at the flying Greek war ship, then nodded and ran in the direction of the cohorts.

_BOOM! _The sound shook the ship, as though it were on water.

"What was that?" Clarisse asked, looking off the bow of the ship, down towards the water.

"It sounded like a cannon." Annabeth murmured, turning to Leo.

"Are you sure that you sent a message to the Roman's?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"One-hundred percent. I think they got it as well… either that or they have _terrible _aiming skills."

"Nope, they almost hit their target. Look," Annabeth sighed, pointing down. Right underneath them was a large ship- full of monsters. "I thought that this was going to be too easy. What do we do?" Annabeth asked, raising a brow at Leo.

"Hey, what can we do? Grover, do you think that you can contact Percy through that um… excellent link?" Clarisse asked.

"You mean 'empathy link'? Yeah, it's worth a shot." Grover closed his eyes and focused.

_Percy, can you hear me?_ He asked mentally, feeling a bit stupid. There was no response at first.

_Yeah, loud and clear. Are you are aware that there is a ship underneath you? _Percy's voice echoed through Grover's head. Grover smiled at his friends voice, then answered quickly,

_Yeah, it's a ship full on monsters? Help? _Grover asked mentally. No answer came back.

"Yep, got him. They all know that there's a ship full of monsters underneath us now, so that's a good thing."

Suddenly the water underneath them twirled up, creating a large, dangerous funnel of water.

"GROVER? IS THAT PERCY DOING THAT?" Thaila yelled over the spinning of water.

"I CAN'T HEAR HIM!"

"THE POWER OF THE STORM IS INTEREFERING WITH OUR SHIP!" Leo shouted, blinking water out of his eyes.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT PERCY IS DOING THIS! THAILA, TRY-" Annabeth was yelling, but a crack of lightning cut her words out. It hit the funnel, making it stop spinning immediately.

"I didn't mean that… you might've hurt Percy!" Annabeth said angrily.

"Again with Percy, Annabeth, it's been eight months! Are you sure he even remembers you?" Thaila asked, her temper rising also.

"Guys, whatever he did work. It drowned that ship. Let's just hope that hey don't materialize at that Roman camp…" Leo stated brightly. "Now, come on, let's get ready to land."

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! Please review if you want another chapter!**


	2. Reunion

Once all the demigods, Chiron, and Grover exited the Argo II, they were greeted by at least two hundred Roman campers, their swords drawn.

"State your business, Greeks," a girl commanded. She wore purple robes that stood out against her pale skin. Her dark, piercing eyes were narrowed, and she had black, glossy hair that was pulled into a braid.

"Didn't you get our message?" Leo asked, "We said that we were coming in peace."

"Well, that was before you injured our other Praetor."

"What? We didn't-" Annabeth started, but was cut off by the girl in the purple dress again.

"Silence, demigod! You indeed did injure my fellow Praetor, or at least your presence did. You will be held accountable for your actions. Now, one more time: Did you or did you not act violently against one of us?" the girl questioned, arrow in hand.

"Wait," Thaila stepped forward, standing a few feet from the girl in with the black hair, "Was that funnel conjured by one of you?"

"Yes. Was it you who summoned the lightning that struck it?" she replied.

"Yes."

"And you came here for a friend?"

"Yes. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Thaila answered raising her chin. Muttering spread around the crowd at her words, and many people put away their weapons.

"My name is Reyna, by the way. I am one of the Praetor's here at Camp Jupiter. Octavian, I will have to ask you to direct our, ah… acquaintances to the Mess Principia." Reyna said. A blonde, serious looking boy, Octavian appeared from the crowd, and waved for them to follow. So Thaila, along with all the others, did.

Annabeth craned her neck, looking for Percy somewhere in the crowd of Roman's. He was obviously here, or at least the campers seemed to know his name.

"Are you Annabeth?" someone whispered in her ear. Annabeth turned around quickly to see a dark girl with golden eyes and brown, curly hair standing behind her.

"Yes," Annabeth answered hesitantly, "Why?"

The girl gulped, looked around and sat on the bench next to Annabeth.

"If you _are _the Annabeth that he was talking about…" she stopped for a moment, looking deep in thought, "I might be able to bring you to him. We'll have to find an excuse though… or we could just tell the truth…"

"Excuse me? Are you talking about P-Percy?" Annabeth stuttered. She had not said his name in months… whenever she did, all it did was remind her that he had been gone for nearly a year. The girl nodded seriously.

"My name is Hazel Levesque, Percy's friend. Let's go see if we can visit him."

"Visit him? Isn't he somewhere in here?" Annabeth asked.

"No, they took him to the infirmary right after… well, you'll see."

Annabeth felt as though she had no choice but to sneak away from Grover and the others, and follow Hazel out of the Mess whatever-it's-called, and across the grounds to the infirmary.

Only a few of the beds were occupied, but Annabeth could easily see Percy. He looked older then the last time she saw him, which made Annabeth break into tears. His black hair had grown longer, framing his jaw nicely. His face looked much more mature and defined, and he was much more muscular. But his hair was singed, and he had a large bloody bandage on his shoulder. He was taking quick, labored breaths.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked, sitting near his bed.

"He was shocked by that girl with the eyeliner problems. The shock traveled through the water he was controlling, landing on him. He was thrown back and he hasn't changed much since." A few Apollo kids were taking his temperature and re-adjusting him on his bed as Hazel spoke. Suddenly Annabeth had an idea.

"Can I try something?" Annabeth asked the demigods. They looked hesitant, but nodded and moved onto a different patient. Hazel smiled kindly at Annabeth then left the infirmary. Annabeth filled a bowl up with water and grabbed a sponge from a towel from a nearby cabinet. She carefully pulled away the bandage and grimaced at the wound. It was wide, and nearly took up his entire shoulder. She carefully dipped the towel into the water and dabbed at the wound. He groaned at first then sighed in relief. His breathing relaxed, and the wound began to close. Annabeth poured the entire bowl over the wound and it closed completely. She repeated the process twice, until Percy finally woke up. He looked confused for a moment, and then his gaze found Annabeth. His smile was huge, as though every wish of his was coming true.

"Is that really you?" he asked. Annabeth started sobbing, something she knew she would never admit to earlier and nodded. He grabbed her in a tight hug, pulling half of her down on the bed. Annabeth didn't care, she was just happy to have her Seaweed Brain back.

"Percy, I've missed you so much," she cried into his healed shoulder. He smelled like he always did- like the sea, pure and refreshing. He said nothing, but stroked her hair and kept her close.

They stayed like this for a while, but probably figured that they should return to the Mess Principia. Percy splashed water onto his head, which didn't leave a mark of course, then let Annabeth help him out of the bed. He could hardly stand from the after-effects of being electrocuted, but still insisted that he had to see everyone. She put his arm around her shoulder-which felt remarkably good for both of them- and helped him to the Mess Principia. Right before they entered, Percy turned towards Annabeth, looking extremely happy.

"Wise girl, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Missed you too, Seaweed Brain. Now, are you going to tell me what you've been doing for the last eight months?" Annabeth asked.

"Soon, wise girl."


	3. Greetings

Annabeth had never been so happy. She had Percy back, he remembered her, and he was still alive. She still couldn't believe how much he had changed in the last eight months. She could feel the power that radiated from him, and saw what he had done earlier that day. Despite this, he still needed help staying on his feet, so Annabeth pushed the door to the Mess Principia open for them both. Once Percy came into view, there was a large amount of cheering. Everyone kept his or her distance, though, seeing that Annabeth was helping him walk. Once they had gotten to the table where the other Greeks were sitting, several people came to greet Percy. The first was Grover, who bleated, "Percccy!" and hugged him tightly. The second was Chiron who bowed respectively, taking Percy by surprise. And the third was Thaila. She stayed silent, and simply hugged him, then went to sit down. Percy gave her a weary glance then shook his head and sat down on a couch near Grover.

"So," Jason said from across the table, "You're the famous Percy Jackson," he smirked and extended a hand across the table.

"And you must be the famous Jason Grace… I've heard a lot about you," Percy said, shaking Jason's hand. Hazel sat down near Annabeth smiling at Percy. A boy with chipmunk like cheeks, black hair, and brown eyes sat next to her, smiling at him as well.

"Hey, everyone. My name is Frank Zhang, Son of Mars… uh, Ares." He greeted, nodding at everyone.

"You?" Clarisse scoffed.

"Yes, he is. Who are you?" Hazel interjected.

"My name is Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. Who are _you?_" She said, her chest puffing out with pride.

"My name is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto: Who is your 'Hades'." Hazel answered.

"Daughter of Hades?" Grover yelped.

"Yeah. Who're you?" Frank answered for Hazel.

"Grover Underwood, a Lord of the Wild and Chosen one of Pan." Grover replied, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"Now that we got all these little meetings over," a cool voice said, "I'll have to ask you _why_ on earth you people are here." Annabeth turned around to see Octavian looking at all of the Greeks accusingly.

"We are here to bring Percy and some others back to our camp: Camp Half-Blood. But we also want to make a truce with you Romans. We will need as much help as we can when _it _happens." Annabeth answered, feeling annoyed.

"When what happens?" Octavian asked, keeping his sullen and cold expression.

"That is not for me to tell. 'Sides you don't seem eager to help. Now, why don't you go do whatever you so and leave us alone?"

Octavian looked hurt for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"I was sent to fetch Thaila Grace. Reyna and the others wish to see her outside. Percy, you might as well come too." Octavian stated. Thaila grumbled something then headed for the doors. Percy stood up shakily, and made his way slowly to the door. Octavian closed it behind the two with a loud bang. Once the doors were closed, dishes filled with food seemed to race around the room, landing in a certain person's lap.

"Don't worry," Jason Grace said, "It's just the wind spirits… they serve food, but you can't see them." Annabeth nodded as though this comforted her, and leaned back on the couch. "So… now that we're here, what do we do?" Jason asked. His gaze traveled around the room as though he were looking for somebody… Annabeth decided to ignore this.

"We have to figure out who is coming back with us. All I know is that I do _not _want to get back on that ship anytime soon," Annabeth grumbled.

"Speaking of, how is your boyfriend going to be on it?" Jason asked Annabeth.

"I don't think he'll like it. He's never liked being in confined spaces, and I know that a Child of Poseidon isn't supposed to be up that high… it couldn't hurt him, could it?" Annabeth asked rhetorically.

"Oh I don't know," Frank laughed, "When were flying part way to Alaska, and he looked like he was going to either lose his temper or have a panic attack."

"Well, there's another problem. Wait, why did you have to go to Alaska?" Annabeth asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, long story short, we had to free Thanatos and kill Alcyoneus. Then we came back here, Percy killed Polybotes then got names the Camp Praetor."

"Oh… so that explains the purple toga." Annabeth smirked. Frank and Hazel laughed in harmony.

"Yeah, it's how they're supposed to dress. Believe me, Percy can't stand that thing." Annabeth felt a wave of jealousy pass through her, and frowned.

"I know that this is an odd question… but did Percy ever mention me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not at first. He told me after that you were the only person he remembered. After he got his memory back, he would talk about you non-stop," Hazel answered, smiling kindly at Annabeth.

A/N: Not the best way to end a chapter, but I want to post one every day, so… what did you think? Thanks for reading and please review for another chapter! ~Magicalis Writer


	4. Gaea's Warning

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! I really do read them, and reply, so if you would like another chapter review! Also, I see that I made a mistake witht he first chapter, because the Little Tiber is the closest source of water to Camp Jupiter. Sorry about that... anyway hope you enjoy the story, and again, please, please reveiw!**_

"Thaila Grace, Daughter of Zeus, did you or did you not create the lightning bolt that injured Perseus Jackson, Son of Posedion?" Reyna asked formally. She, Thaila, and Percy were standing outside of the Mess Hall, and a very large group of demigod-the Centurions, Senators, and the Legionnaires.

"Yes. I did." Thaila answered, avoiding the gazes of the Roman's. And Percy's for that matter.

"Did you know that it was Percy who summoned the funnel?" Reyna questioned. Thaila's gaze looked icy.

"Didn't you already ask me these questions? No, I was not aware that Percy summoned the funnel! He couldn't do anything like that eight months ago."

"Are you aware of the injuries that you have caused Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes, I am very aware of the injuries I have caused Percy." Thaila replied angirily.

"Perseus Jackson, have you forgiven Thaila Grace, Daughter of Zeus, for injuring you?"

"I never blamed her."

"Are you aware that she was the one who gave you these injuries?" Octavian cut in.

"Do I _look _stupid, Octavian?" Percy asked, also looking angry. Despite his injured state, the look that he gave Octavian looked dangerous, and all the council members took a step back nervously. "I know that Thaila injured me, but I really don't care. I'm fine."

"So you will not be pressing punishment, Praetor Percy?" A girl piped from the back of the group.

"Of course not."

"Then we are done. Council meeting ajourned." Reyna said quickly.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up to the sound of hooves clopping on the floor.

_And that is Chiron coming to wake everyone up for a daily inspection of the ship, _Annabeth thought, opening her eyes groggily. But she wasn't in the ship bunkers. She was indeed in a bunk bed, but the room was much bigger and filled with people that she didn't know. The Little Tiber was visible through a window, and the room wasn't swaying. It was Grover that she heard, making his bed, then leaving the cabin quietly. Annabeth yawned, and stretched, throwing the blanket off of her. She heard the bed above her creak, and half of Percy came into view. He had childish look in his eyes, that matched his smile. He was hanging upside down half way off of his bed and looking at Annabeth with a drowsy and foolish expression.

"Morning, Wise Girl," he whispered in greeting, swinging off of his bed, and landing quietly on the floor. Annabeth rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wondering if she were dreaming.

"Your really here?" she whispered, while he sat down on her bed next to her.

"Yep, solid and everything." Percy replied quietly, poking his arm.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

"The Fifth Cohort cabin- if you could call it that. After the council meeting, I had a talk with Thaila, and by the time we came back, you were passed out on a couch." Percy laughed. Annbeth loved the sound of his laugh, and took his hand, just to make sure that he was really there.

"Oh. So, what do we do now?"

"I have no idea. Probably breakfast, then we'll figure out everything else. Actually, I have to meet Chiron after breakfast... he wants to train me. I'll explain everything that happened in the last eight months while we go to the Mess Hall."

Annabeth sat on a bench, watching Percy talk to Chiron. Percy had changed so much since she last saw him-something that she hated to admit. She had to go on her tip-toes to kiss him, his sea-green eyes stood out against his lightly tanned skin and his black hair was longer then it had been-not to long, but he would have to get a haircut soon. Overall, he looked like his father, only much younger and more attractive. But his personality had changed too. He still acted stupid, although he was smart, but his emotions changed so quick that it was hard to figure out if he was serious or not. One moment he looked angry, the next he looked as though he were having the time of his life. He had so many new friends, which made Annabeth feel a bit jealous.

By this point in Annabeth's endless mind babble, Percy had gone to the shore of the New Rome lake, (since Percy was a Praetor, the Roman Council made an exception,) and closed his eyes. Water from the lake swarmed around him until it was like he was a whirlwind. He was hardly visible through the rapidly spinning water, which had risen over his head and gained speed. Several of the citizens of New Rome had stopped to stare, and a few of the kids were cheering him on. Percy opened his eyes, and the look in them showed pure and total power.

He held out a hand towards the lake, and the mini hurricane headed in that direction. Once it got to the water, it landed with a loud splash and Percy fell to his knees, his head down, and his hair hiding his expression.

_The bottom of the sea trembled._

_"Perseus Jackson," a voice whisped. "Jason Grace. Hazel Levesque. Piper McLean. Frank Zhang. Leo Valdez."_

Annabeth started towards Percy quickly. Once she was two feet away, she was flung back into the grass. Her cell phone rang loudly in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"We've got a problem." Grover's voice said.

"Same here. What happened?"

"I was in the Mess whatever-it's-called, and Jason, Piper, and Leo collapsed. Both of Percy's friends did too."

"The same thing just happened to Percy. I can't get to him-"

_"The Great Prophecy is nearly complete. All six of you were born to defy the Gods. You were all born to start the war between Romans and Greeks. You were all born to betray the Gods. You were all born to end the world-or save it. Heed my warning. Several of my servants are coming towards your beloved camp as I speak. This is your chance to leave... this is your chance to gather your forces and make peace. I will spare the citizens of New Rome. Anyone left there will be killed. Because if you don't... you'll be good as dead. Tread the air. Race against the waters. You have eight hours. Starting now."_


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's eyes opened to find a very large crowd of people staring at him.

"We need to leave," he said shakily, sitting up.

"He's gone insane," Octavain whispered to Reyna, who looked almost pitiful.

"I have _not _gone insane." Jason shouted angirily. Piper was starting to stir right next to him, along with Leo. There was a small beep, and Grover turned off his cell phone.

"That was Annabeth-Percy passed out too." Grover said.

"Again, we _need _to leave. And it sounds like we're in trouble if we take the air or water... so let's just see what happens."

"How can we believe such a thing? Camp Jupiter is under protection, and it could've just been a trick."

"A trick from Gaea?" Jason questioned. A few people in the crowd started muttering to each other, confused expressions on their faces. "If we don't leave in less then eight hours, her servants are going to take over Camp Jupiter- New Rome is safe though." Jason added.

"Fine, we'd be foolish not to listen to a warning from Gaea. Leo Valdez, prepare your ship for travel. Jason, go alert the cooks that we'll need food in stock for how many days?"

"One, maybe two, to get to Camp Half-Blood." Jason answered, standing up.

"Fine, and everyone else, gather your belongings-we leave within the next few hours."

Percy woke up to thunder. He was still on the shore of the New Rome lake, and Annabeth was running towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to leave, though," he replied, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, looking as though Percy had lost his mind.

"I mean that Gaea is attacking the camp-who were you calling?" Percy asked, seeing the cell phone in Annabeth's hand.

"Grover. Jason and the others collapsed too. It sounds like Jason and Piper just woke up-" Annabeth was cut off by her phone ringing again. She sighed and flipped it open, bringing it to her ear.

"It's Annabeth... yeah, he just told me... a few hours? Fine... okay... we'll be there as quickly as we can." she hung up and nodded seriously at Percy.

"Look's like you were right-we have a few hours before we leave."

Percy stepped onto the ship, keeping Annabeth within site. Everyone was racing around, trying to avoid falling over crates or other people,

"Hey, everyone!" Leo's voice greeted through the intercom, "We'll be taking off in, erm, less then a minute, so please, settle down and try not to fall of the end of the boat." Percy heard the engine roar to life, and the last of the demigods ran onto the ship.

"You okay?" Annabeth said, grabbing his hand.

"Yep." he answered shortly. Thaila was standing nearby, looking as though she were going to puke. Percy smiled at the irony- a Daughter of Zeus, afraid of heights. But then again, Percy wasn't a huge fan either. The ship started to raise, and Percy's grip tightened on Annbeth's hand.

"Hey," Annabeth whispered, kissing him on the cheek, "It'll be fine. We'll go to Camp Half-Blood and train for a while... I'm so happy that I found you," Annabeth murmured, kissing Percy on the cheek.

"Me, too. I never forgot about you." Percy stated, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. She smiled up at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

A/N: So that was the fifth chapter! Please reveiw for another chapter: I'll probably want at least five to continue! ~Magicalis Writer

Sally Jackson sat in her living room, rubbing her stomach- she was nearly nine months pregnant. She was happily married to Paul, but still something peirced her heart-her son, Percy, had been missing for eight months. It seemed ironic that at that moment, her phone rang. _Calm down, _she thought to herself. Every call she got in the last eight months she got excited for, hoping it was Percy. She looked at the caller ID: Unknown Name, Unknown Number.

"Hello?" Sally answered.

"Erm, hey. Is there a Sally Jackson there?" the voice sounded familiar: like her son's only deeper.

"Yes, I'm Sally. Who is this?" There was a moment of silence.

"Mom, it's Percy." Sally Jackson nearly dropped the phone in relief.

"Gods, Percy is that really you? Where are you?"

"Yeah, it's really me. We just left San Fransisco a few hours ago.. I think we're flying into Nevada."

"Your flying? Percy, your not supposed to be-" Sally Jackson was cut off by a puking sound "Was that you?"

"Um, no. It was Thaila-she hates heights." he answered, sounding disgusted. Sally took a ddep breath.

"Percy I was going to tell you sooner, but you went missing: I'm pregnant." There was another silence.

"When are you due?" he asked, sounding strangled.

"Three weeks."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, sounding slightly scared.

"A girl. You're going to have a little sister!" Sally exclaimed, feeling a bit scared.

"Woah... I'm really happy for you and Paul." There was the sound of shouting, and muffled laughter.

"Hey, I gotta go. Tell Paul I said 'hi'. Love ya," Percy said quickly.

"I love you too."


	6. Everything Falls Apart

Percy woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night. In his nightmare, Annabeth had been killed by Percy's hand- she was drowned beneath the waves of a sea. He first noticed that he was in a bunk in a small room. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, thanks to the confined space; to he jumped out of his bunk and ran to the bow of the ship as quickly as he could. He took deep, calming breaths and tried not to look down. Why did he ever agree to get on this ship in the first place? Oh, yeah, because all of his friends and his girlfriend were on it… and he would die if he stayed at Camp Jupiter. But still, he could hardly think straight and he felt like he was going to puke. The only thing that comforted him was the view of Manhattan in the distance-the lights seemed welcoming. The water hundreds of feet below the ship also seemed inviting, but Percy restrained himself from jumping.

"Percy?" someone asked. Percy looked behind him to see Annabeth in her pajamas, her hair looking as though a bear had mauled her. "I heard you run up here… are you okay?" Annabeth asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't like being in small spaces… or being up this high." He added, turning his back on the city.

"Oh, Gods, Percy why didn't you tell anyone?" Annabeth asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, I guess that I thought I could deal with it. Its kind of like you and spiders." Percy answered, smiling. Annabeth shuddered.

"I hate spiders. Are you sure that nothing else is bugging you?"

"Seriously, it's fine." Percy sighed, wincing. Annabeth looked angry.

"You're lying to me, Percy."

"No, I'm not." Percy lied.

"Yes, you are! Gods, I've been looking for your for almost eight months, and you _lie _to me?"

"Annabeth, I-"

"You know what, maybe there's a reason that my mother hated your father. You both are idiots who take everything anyone does for you, for granted!" Annabeth shouted at Percy.

"It's like you said a long time ago Annabeth: The children of Poseidon are meant to ruin things." Percy shouted back.

"Of course they are! Your mood changes every second, and I don't think that I can handle that anymore!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to have a girlfriend who's a Smart Alec!"

"Fine! It's over! Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get at least some sleep tonight!" And with that, Annabeth ran from Percy as though he were a monster.

A/N: Okay, do I had to write that chapter for reasons that will be shown later! Please review for another chapter! ~Magicalis Writer


	7. Arrival

Percy woke up on the floor of the bow of the Argo II.

"You okay, Perce?" Grover asked, extending a hand to help him up. Percy took it and stood up clumsily. His vision was spotted and his head hurt.

"I don't really know," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I think I passed out here right after I-"

"Hey, everyone, this is Leo Valdez, Captain of the Argo II, and I have an important announcement! We'll be landing in a few minutes, so I'll have to ask everyone to gather your belongings and gather on the front deck."

Percy turned away from Grover and looked down- they were still a few hundred feet up, and were making their way into the camp boundaries. The doors to the front of the ship opened, and a large group of demigods spilled out, Annabeth first. When her eyes found Percy's her look turned icy and mean. A wave roared through Percy's ears, and he took a deep, shaky breath.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on between you and Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"I broke up with her." Percy stated, his voice sounded as icy as Annabeth's expression looked. As the crowd extended, Annabeth was forced to move closer to Percy.

"Owl-head." He greeted.

"Fish-face." Annabeth replied. "Are you ready to tell me what you lied to me about?"

"It was just a nightmare, Annabeth. Are you ready to take back what you said about me? And my dad?" Percy asked.

"A nightmare? Yeah, right. And what I said was true, you both _are _idiots." There was a crack of lightning in the clear sky. "YEAH!" Annabeth shouted.

"I meant it!"

"Annabeth, I wouldn't do that…" Grover warned quietly. Percy looked livid.

"You know, I thought that you were a Daughter of Athena. Isn't she the Goddess of Wisdom?" Percy asked. The waves were still roaring in his ears.

"At least she's known for something _useful_."

"Wisdom? Yeah, fine, it's pretty useful. And it can be a weapon. I'm not going to call your mother an idiot. But I am going to say that my father is _not _an idiot. If you're going to be _that_ disrespectful, Annabeth Chase, then you might as well be as stupid as I am." That shut Annabeth up. The waves were crashing violently on the shore, something they hardly ever did.

"Percy," Hazel whispered from behind him, "Calm down." Percy took another deep breath and nodded. The waves calmed, but only a bit. There was a soft '_thud' _and the ship landed delicately on the shore of the lake. The Roman's were hesitant, coming out of the boat behind the demigods.

"Percy!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare shouted running to meet him. She hugged him, which he returned, then beamed at him. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been forever!"

For Percy, it seemed like it had been. Rachel was in ripped up jeans and a shirt that read: SAVE THE DOLPHINS! Her hair was much longer, reaching down her shoulders in curls. She was a few inches shorter then Percy but looked much older then the last time he saw her.

"Why are you wearing a toga?" she asked, laughing. Percy cursed quietly in Greek. Over a purple t-shirt and jeans he was wearing his toga-which, sadly, was required.

"Long story. And when I say long story, I mean a _really_ long story." He smiled at her once more then went to go stand with Chiron.

"Welcome-" Chiron was cut off by talking. He cleared his throat.

"HEY!" Percy yelled, causing everyone to stop his or her chattering, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! This will be your home for the next few… umm however long you guys have to stay here, and since I really have no idea what to say, I'm going to have to ask our camp activities director, Chiron, to continue." The crowd, minus Annabeth and Octavian laughed as Percy smirked sarcastically and rushed back into the crowd of demigods.

"Again, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, haven for demigods, and a home for many. While you stay, I will have to ask you to stay with you're brothers and sisters-the Greeks. For example, children of Mars will stay with children of Ares. In the mean time, I'll have to ask the Greeks to welcome our visitors… _warmly._"

A/N: Again, please review for another chapter! ~Magicalis Writer


End file.
